Fae
Fae is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a Divine Dragon child from the hidden Manakete village of Arcadia. True to her appearance, she is childish and naïve. Despite this, she is several centuries old. Because she is a full blooded dragon, she ages very slowly, even more so than Sophia (who is a half-dragon). She always speaks in third person. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Fae can be found in the house in Chapter 22 of Eliwood's story or Chapter 23 of Hector's story in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, making a brief cameo. She is alone there watching the house. She reveals that there is treasure buried in the sand near the bones and implies that she encountered Pent, telling him about the treasure. Her name is only mentioned if Hawkeye enters the house, in which case, she will tease him about his habit of saying "Is that so?" and reveal information about the buried items. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' When Roy first arrives in the hidden village, Fae wants to go with them but is forbidden to do so. Despite the guardians of Nabata watching over her, first Hawkeye, then his daughter Igrene, Fae sneaks out and is captured by Bern. She is saved by Roy later on and fights with the army using her Divinestone. Character Description "A young divine dragon from Nabata." Stats }} Supports Endings Fae - Divine Dragon "After returning to Nabata, Fae was never heard of again. Many historians today voice their skepticism whether she really existed at all…" ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Normal Stats |-|★★★ = |-|★★★★ = |-|★★★★★ = Skills Gifts of Winter Stats |-|★★★★★ = Skills ''Fire Emblem Cipher'' If you have 4 or more bonds, this unit gains 30 attack. Manakete's Emblem: If the attacking unit has the affinity, then you may choose 1 card from your hand and put it in your Bond Area. |no1=B05-045N |artist1=Foo Midori |- |image2= |title2=The Dragon That Is Called A God |name2=Fae |affil2=Elibe Magvel |gender2=Female |weapon2=Dragonstone |type2= |quote2=“Hey, hey, do you think I'll be pretty when I grow up?” |attack2=50 |support2=20 |atkcost2=3 |range2=1 |class2=Manakete |tier2=Advanced |cccost2=N/A |skill2='Pure-Blooded Divine Dragon:' Choose a card in your bond area and place it on top of your Deck. Pure-Blooded Divine Dragon: If you have 6 or more bonds, this unit gains 30 attack. |no2=B05-044R |artist2=Foo Midori |- |image3= |-|Normal = |-|R+X variant= |title3=Eternal Smile |name3=Fae |affil3=Elibe Magvel |gender3=Female |weapon3=Dragonstone |type3= |quote3=“I wanna play hide-and-seek, and I wanna play chaseys - all day, every day!” |attack3=80 |support3=20 |atkcost3=4 |range3=1 |class3=Manakete |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=N/A |skill3='Outside is fun!:' During your turn, this unit gains +20 attack. Let’s stay together forever and ever!: You cannot deploy this card in an Area which your lord does not occupy. |no3=B16-031R(+X) |artist3=Tobi (Standard)/Daigoman (R+X variant) |- |image4= |title4=Dragon Girl from the Hidden Village |name4=Fae |affil4=Elibe Magvel |gender4=Female |weapon4=Dragonstone |type4= |quote4=“My real name is actually reeeeally long. The only bit of it that humans can hear is Fae!” |attack4=30 |support4=20 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1 |class4=Manakete |tier4=Base |cccost4=N/A |skill4='I wanna be all growed up!:' Until the end of your opponent’s next turn, this unit gains +20 attack. Dragonblood Emblem: If you have as many or fewer bond cards as your opponent, you may choose 1 card from your hand and play it in the Bond Area. |no4=B16-032N |artist4=Tobi }} Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Manaketes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters